familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Isabella County, Michigan
Isabella County is a county in the U.S. state of Michigan. As of the 2000 census, the population was 63,351. Its county seat is Mt. Pleasant6. The area was known as Ojibiway Besse, meaning "the place of the Chippewa".History of Isabella County Isabella County, Michigan website, accessed 2007-04-21 Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,496 km² (578 sq mi). 1,487 km² (574 sq mi) of it is land and 9 km² (3 sq mi) of it (0.60%) is water. Major highways * US 10 * US 127 * M-20 Adjacent counties *Clare County (north) *Midland County (east) *Gratiot County (southeast) *Montcalm County (southwest) *Mecosta County (west) Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 63,351 people, 22,425 households, and 13,006 families residing in the county. The population density was 43/km² (110/sq mi). There were 24,528 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (43/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 91.51% White, 1.93% Black or African American, 2.75% Native American, 1.40% Asian, 0.05% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.68% from two or more races. 2.24% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 95.9% spoke English and 1.6% Spanish as their first language. There were 22,425 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.40% were married couples living together, 8.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 42.00% were non-families. 23.80% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.03. In the county the population was spread out with 20.30% under the age of 18, 29.40% from 18 to 24, 23.80% from 25 to 44, 17.40% from 45 to 64, and 9.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 25 years. For every 100 females there were 91.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,262, and the median income for a family was $45,953. Males had a median income of $32,270 versus $24,180 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,242. About 7.40% of families and 20.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 11.30% of those under age 18 and 7.80% of those age 65 or over. Government The county government operates the jail, maintains rural roads, operates the major local courts, keeps files of deeds and mortgages, maintains vital records, administers public health regulations, and participates with the state in the provision of welfare and other social services. The county board of commissioners controls the budget but has only limited authority to make laws or ordinances. In Michigan, most local government functions — police and fire, building and zoning, tax assessment, street maintenance, etc. — are the responsibility of individual cities and townships. Isabella County elected officials * Prosecuting Attorney: Larry Burdick * Sheriff: Leo Mioduszewski * County Clerk: Joyce A. Swan * County Treasurer: Steven W. Pickens * Register of Deeds: Sharon Brown * Drain Commissioner: Gary McBride (information as of September 2005) Cities, villages, and townships Cities *Clare (partially) *Mount Pleasant Villages *Rosebush *Shepherd *Lake Isabella Unincorporated communities *Beal City, CDP *Blanchard, unincorporated community *Sherman City, unincorporated community *Weidman, CDP Townships *Broomfield Township *Chippewa Township *Coe Township *Coldwater Township *Deerfield Township *Denver Township *Fremont Township *Gilmore Township *Isabella Township *Lincoln Township *Nottawa Township *Rolland Township *Sherman Township *Union Charter Township *Vernon Township *Wise Township Notes Category:Counties of Michigan Category:Isabella County, Michigan